Atonement
by Manu259
Summary: What if instead of begin traveling with General Cross after he found him in Mana's grave Allen was taken to the order, how would his life would had been in that case? (First three chapters belong to Mr. Rage Guy and he gave me permission to continue it, from the fourth chapter in advance is mine and ThoscaThorCat is beta reading from that same chapter).
1. Prologue

**Atonement: Prologue**

**Hi it's Mr. Rage Guy here with my new story just like I promised. Alright, I know it probably isn't the first of its kind, but I hope you enjoy. It IS a Lenalee x Allen, Allena whatever you want to call it, just in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

The nature of the copyrighted work

The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

"Allen, never stop... keep walking... until the day... you die". The last words of the man known as Mana Walker, Allen's adoptive father.

"No, don't hurt Mana!" Allen cried out as he was dragged by his now transformed left arm towards the black skeleton like object. But to no avail, there was a small explosion as the akuma was destroyed.

"Ho ho! What do we have here? An exorcist?" The Millennium Earl laughed. "No, you don't have the uniform, you can't be! In that case it should be easy to defeat you!" With that, he raised a strange-looking umbrella over his head. It was purple and had what appeared to be a miniature pumpkin at the end.

"Lero, lero, lero!" The pumpkin shouted.

"Akuma! Take care of this beat!" The Millennium Earl called out as he flew away, a dozen of the freakish monsters appeared in the sky. Allen's hand was still active but Allen himself was helpless to do anything still shocked. The akuma began firing at him but his left arm simply moved on its own to deflect the bullets. The sound of the cannons was enough to snap Allen out if his depression he looked up straight at the monsters in front of him. Allen froze with fear. He wiped the blood off his face that had been seeping out if the wound he'd received from earlier. Hovering in the air next to each of the akuma was a human like figure with a purple fire surrounding it. 'Wha- what are those?' Allen thought to himself. 'Wait... is one of them... crying?' There had been one next to Mana but not bound in chains and wrapped in bandages.

"Allen, destroy me" Mana's had said after he had become an akuma. 'Were those things all turned into monsters?' His arm continued to deflect the bullets each ricocheted off. "No... that's their soul. The soul of the person that was lost, suffering... but why?" He remembered how the Earl had commanded that the akuma kill Allen and wear his body. The spirit is fully aware of what they are doing and the last thing they want is to harm the ones whom they loved. "That's why they should be destroyed," he thought out loud.

Not fully over the trauma, but enough so to realize what had to be done, the boy leaped into battle. His arm glowing as if satisfied he was done moping.

A man with red hair, a golden coat with a silver insignia on it walked out of a bar. General Cross Marian. A general for the Black Order walked out of a bar. He drank way too much, was always in debts which he never paid, and had also been missing for over a year. He was an exorcist sent on a mission classified as having an unknown length of time required to complete it. 'Oh well, if it's an unknown time of completion then I might as well have some fun while I'm at it' he thought to himself. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. 'That's the direction of the graveyard.' What looked like explosions emanated from the area. He set off at a lazy pace towards the explosions. 'Maybe just a practical joke, but it is my job to destroy akuma if there are any.'

Allen may have been born with this strange cursed arm, but he'd never trained like an exorcist had at the order. To say the least, he was slowly losing ground. The first two had gone down easily, but shortly after that the rest had already circled around effectively trapping him. 'One of them is different,' Allen noticed. It was shaped like a human standing on two legs, but it had a strange almost cat-like shaped head instead of hands were a set of three blades. The feet had claws too. 'Uh-oh,' the cannons glowed then the fire resumed. He leaped straight at one of the akuma slicing through it as he landed on the other side, not a single bullet touching him. Speed it seemed was also a trait that was enhanced by his arm.

"Stay back! This one is mine!" The cat-like akuma announced, exhibiting speed even faster than Allen was capable of when his innocence was activated as it rushed over and brought both blades down attempting to hit Allen from above. Allen barely raised his arm in time to block. The akuma followed up with a kick leaving three long gashes across his chest left by the claws. Allen leaped back and destroyed another akuma that had flanked him from the side. He sank to one knee, blood pouring from the wound on his chest. The akuma that had delivered the wound vanished. 'Where did it go?!' Allen thought, then only too late did he realize where the akuma was. He screamed as the blades tore open his back; leaving behind six huge gashes. Allen collapsed forward, he could've sworn he'd seen a man run up and shout something before he blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 1, End.**

**So how was it? This was really only a prologue to the main story. Sorry about the wait, with schoolwork and all, I've had a lot going on. Review please!**

**Note from Manu259: This and the two following chapters do not belong to me they're from Mr. Rage Guy and he gave me permission to continue it, just saying to assure everyone I am not stealing this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**:3**

**:33**

**Ok done with putting in random faces. I don't really have much to say except PLEASE leave a review, favorite or something. With school and everything it's nice to know this isn't all in vain, that someone actually enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.**

**Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.**

** purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes**

** nature of the copyrighted work**

** amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole**

** effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work**

**The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.**

**The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."**

**Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.**

**The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.**

**When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.**

**FL-102, Reviewed June 2012**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

A/N: From General Cross's point of view.

'A boy destroyed these?' He thought as he drew out Judgment, his anti-akuma weapon. He silver of the gun reflected in the moonlight. The akuma turned to face their new opponent.

"A gun is useless! Bullets won't have any effect on us!" The level two announced haughtily.

"No, you're the one who's going to die," Cross said raising the silver weapon in front of him. "Also, whoever said I used real bullets?" He fired what sounded like one shot, but was actually several to the head of the level two and the other akuma. They all exploded simultaneously in a flash of light followed by a tremendous bang. 'Now... the kid...'

"Ummm... hey are you dead?" He asked as he walked over towards he boy. 'Believe me, the last thing I want is an apprentice to get in my way,' Cross thought as he picked up the boy and began walking at a brisk pace back towards the inn, sticking to alleyways to avoid a scene.

Once Cross had treated the kid's wounds he called headquarters. Of course, he didn't want to since it had been a year after he'd had any contact with them.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's me General Cross," he answered.

"Great, what the hell have you been up to this whole time? Oh and by the way, I'm supposed to tell you, we're only covering for travel expenses from now on. Anything else comes out of your pocket, that includes alcohol," a male voice answered from the other end of the line.

The general silently cursed to himself, great another debt. "Oh but I found a new exorcist! But he kinda sucks. He got his ass kicked when fighting only a few level ones and a single level two."

"Is he injured badly?"

"Yeah, like I said he sucks."

"Bring him back to headquarters; we're not that far from your present location. A train should be arriving soon."

Cross groaned, "fine". Then hung up

Allen woke up around lunchtime the next day.

"Oh, so you've returned to the world of the living," General Cross said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Allen's hand shot up to his left eye. He couldn't see out of it.

"I know, I know, it's not the best job in the world, but until we get you to headquarters it's all I can do."

"H-Headquarters?" Allen asked.

"Well yeah, you have an anti akuma weapon, your becoming an exorcist, I've been given orders to take you back to headquarters," General Cross stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anti wha-?"

Cross sighed, 'I hope this idiot gets assigned to another general,' he thought. "An anti akuma weapon. The one you used to destroy those things back there, although you failed in the end."

At this Allen's eyes filled with sorrow. "Mana..." he whispered.

"Your father?"

"No adoptive father... my birth parents abandoned me and I think you can guess why," Allen responded holding up his left arm. "Why don't you think it's strange or horrific?" Allen questioned.

"I take it that was his grave back there," the general stated.

Allen paused then quietly answered: "yes".

"Then if I'm not mistaken you fell for the Millennium Earl's tricks? You turned your adoptive father into an akuma? You're lucky I had been passing through the town or you'd be lying next to that grave in a pile of ash." Cross continued, not even giving Allen a chance to speak. "Akuma are creatures born from sorrow. They souls that have been called back, are never free to pass on. The peoples' souls inside are constantly aware of what they are doing, yet are unable to do anything about it." The general explained. "Now go to sleep or something, you could use the rest" he commanded tired of dealing with the never ending stream of questions.

In truth, it took Allen a long time to fall asleep. To say he felt awful would be a major understatement. Not only relating to his current physical state, but his mental one too. Once Cross had explained to him what exactly they were, he realized: 'No one else should have to suffer like this.' He knew that to be the truth. Mana would never have wanted to hurt Allen in any way. 'They're tragic, born by the sorrow of the loved ones that couldn't bear to lose them. Is that why they destroy them?' These thoughts did not completely dissipate the guilt he felt; but at least now he knew what he had to do. He had to become an exorcist.

**Chapter 2, End.**

**FINALLY FINISHED AND AT... 11:30 PM YESSSSS! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW! OH WELL! SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Note from Manu259: This, the previous and following chapter do not belong to me, they belong to Mr. Rage Guy and he gave me permission to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Hi! At the end of this chapter please review. It really motivates me to continue writing this. Thank you those who have followed this. NOTE: SORRY I HAVE NO OTHER EXCUSE THAN I WAS TIRED. I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THAT MANA WAS ALLEN'S STEPFATHER SORRY! I'LL FIX IT FROM NOW ON!**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phone records. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

The nature of the copyrighted work

The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

The first thing Allen though when he saw the building that housed the Asian branch was: 'how is that even safe?' The colossal black structure towered atop of a cliff appeared to be menacing to anyone that didn't know what it was for. Then another question popped into his head. "Um, how are we going to get up there?"

"Follow me," the general said. He led Allen to the edge.

"We have to climb?!" Allen said shocked at the idea of climbing up the treacherous looking cliff.

Without responding the general yelled: "Gatekeeper!" A stone face appeared on the wall. "It's me general Cross! Open up!"

"Scanning…" a voice replied. "Akumaaaaa!"

"Shit I thought this might happen!" Cross muttered under his breath.

"What is it?! There's an akuma where?" Allen questioned, looking around wildly.

"Idiot I'm under orders to bring the boy here by the supervisor.

From inside the building they contacted the supervisor and once things had calmed down a bit the door opened. They were met with a cavernous tunnel and a river ran through it. A rowboat with a cloaked figure sat upon the river. The figure was clad in a white cloak and a mask that covered the lower half if his

"Sorry about that alarm, I guess it must have been a false alarm." The chief said when Allen got inside.

"No it must've been from his eye." Cross stated.

"His eye?"

A glazed look came over Allen's eyes, upon noticing this, the branch head asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," the general said hurriedly. "Oh and for now, the nurse here should look at the kid's wounds.

* * *

"How did this happen?!" The head nurse exclaimed after removing the hastily applied bandages.

"A level two got him, the claws slashed across his chest," the general said.

"It seems like you're using even more younger people nowadays." The head nurse said sadly. "First you bring that girl in claiming she can use innocence, next you come here with a child even younger than her with serious injuries?!" "And why is his hair white?!"

This initiated a response from the up until now silent boy. "What?! My hair is not whi... te." He paused as he looked at the mirror over the sink in the room. His hair was white.

"To win this war we have to stay on top of things. And besides, it's not like they're harmless children; they share a bond with innocence which in turn is forged into a weapon."

"I think you're missing the point." She continued. "You're using children to fight your war."

"I'm done arguing about this subject; I have a report to make. I'll make sure to send someone down to take him to his room."

General Cross had just finished explaining everything to the chief. Well, almost everything. He'd omitted the part of Allen turning Mana into an akuma. He felt that if the boy wanted them to know what had happened, then he could tell them himself.

"Excellent a new recruit" a man said as he strode into the room. Malcom C. Leverrier stood in the doorway. "Anyways General Cross, I have orders from central. You are to leave to resume your mission at once"

"Sure".

* * *

Allen had been waiting for a while now. The wound on his chest needed stitches but thankfully the rest didn't. He now had a patch of cloth over his eye to let it heal. The nurse had questioned about how he'd obtained the injury. Allen had said he didn't want to talk about it and she nodded understandingly. Eventually a white cloaked figure much like the one on the boat walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm Ryuko a finder for the black order."

"Oh, hello sir" Allen said.

"No need to call me sir, after all I am only just a finder your at a higher position than me."

"Finder? What do they do?" Allen inquired.

"They travel in search of strange phenomenon and investigate, if the cause is innocence we call in the exorcists to retrieve it as no doubt wherever the innocence is, akuma are never far behind." Ryuko explained. "Anyways, you should really get some rest, I'll show you to your room.

They were halfway there when a group ran down the corridor. "Split up and find her!" a man shouted angrily. As the man rounded the corner Allen got a better glimpse of the person that had been man had a moustache and black hair.

"What is going on?" Allen asked.

"She must've escaped again" the finder replied.

"Who is 'she', that's not very descriptive."

"Someone we found that is capable of using innocence but refuses to cooperate with us" Ryuko said.

"Wait... you said escaped. You mean you keep her locked up?"

"We have no choice, if we don't she attempts to escape at every opportunity."

"Why is that?"

"Well, from what I've heard about you, you were an orphan when the order found you, from what knowledge we have the girl's entire family was murdered by akuma. The only surviving family member she has is her brother but he wasn't compatible so the order just took her away. She wants to see him again. But even more age wants to escape from this place so badly she has to be under suicide watch. I don't agree with how they're handling this but I can't really do anything about it."

"That's not right. They can't just separate family like that." Allen said walking off.

"Hey where are you going?!" The finder called after him.

"I'm going to see what I can do." Allen replied. "What they're doing here isn't right. I'm putting a stop to it."

"I'm going with you then. I disagree with them too and besides you'll likely get lost seeing how it's only your first day here. Oh by the way, I know sometimes they do things like this but most of us consider the order to be our home so I hope you grow to like it here Allen."

"Alright let's go." Allen said.

"Alright just avoid those people that ran by here. They're called CROW and they're from central, the place that funds the Black Order. Of ordered to they wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Allen replied.

They didn't have to look long at all. A person rounded the corner and slammed into Allen knocking him backwards. The person instantly jumped up, a frightened expression on their face. 'I don't think my eye being covered like this helps the matter.' Allen thought to himself. Allen gasped as pain exploded in his chest. He looked down and saw that blood had begun seeping through the bandages on the wounds.

"Hey wait Allen that's the person they're looking for!" The finder said. The girl stood there unsure if she had been the one to hurt him.

"Are you going to at least I apologize?" Allen asked. "After all you did just run into me" he said sitting up ignoring the pain.

"Why aren't you trying to capture me like the rest of the people here?" She finally said.

"Why? Is there any reason for us to? All I see here is a girl standing here having a conversation. Not anything worth capturing someone over." Allen said winking at her. "Anyways what's your name I'm Allen. Pleased to meet you"

The girl paused before answering in a whisper, "It's Lenalee. But aren't you hurt?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing. And I also wanted to mention. Like you, I also have the potential to become an exorcist. Also they're never going to help you if you remain a prisoner. If you listen and cooperate you'll gain more freedom and maybe even be able to find and see your brother again."

"But I want to go home." Lenalee said.

"Well I have no family so it's easier for me I guess, but eventually the order becomes like a home. Even if you feel like it isn't you'll have a better chance of finding him if you cooperate."

"Maybe your righ-" Lenalee began but was cut off by an angry shout.

"There she is!" A voice shouted. The CROW had finally caught up.

* * *

**Chapter 2, End.**

**Sorry that this is kind of boring. But hey, come on it** **had Lenalee in it… I know, I know, probably doesn't count. Anyways, so thank you people that have followed and reviewed, they really motivate me. I have a ton of schoolwork and a huge research project so anything, reviews, favorites, follows all help me to write these.**

**Note from Manu259: This and teh last two chapters belong to Mr. Rage Guy and he gave me permission to continue it, I am not stealing this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting to know each other**

**Okay this is the first chapter that is actually mine for this story, as I said before the previous three were from Mr. Rage Guy so I'll try to keep the same level he had, but please bear with me cause I may have a different writing style or whatever.**

**Anyway, I think I will do the same kind of disclaimer than Mr. Rage Guy at least for now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phone records. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.**

**Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.**

**1. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes**

**2. The nature of the copyrighted work**

**3. The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole**

**4. The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work**

**The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.**

**The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."**

**Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.**

**The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.**

**When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.**

**FL-102, Reviewed June 2012**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

"There she is!" A voice shouted. The CROW had finally caught up.

Lenalee's first instinct was to start running again, but before she could, two CROW had captured her while keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing, she is just a girl?!" Allen yelled at them but when he tried to separate them another CROW pinned him to the ground. "Let her go!" He kept yelling while trying to get the CROW off.

"Excellent work, take her back now". Someone ordered the CROW, who complied.

"Let her go, damn it!" Allen kept trying to get the CROW off, but it was impossible for him to do so. 'Damn it, I need to get this guy off me'. Allen thought when he remembered something. 'That's it my anti-akuma weapon'. He tried to do the same than at Mana's grave and activate it but for some reason it didn't respond.

"Let me go". Lenalee struggled to free herself from the two captors, but just like Allen, it was impossible for her.

"Stop moving so much!" One of the CROW yelled to her before both placed a paper on her and she suddenly found it hard to move.

'Damn it, come on move, move'. Allen repeated over and over trying to get his arm to work, but when he had lost his patience he yelled. "MOVE, DAMN IT". And with that his arm suddenly changed form, forcing the CROW off before Allen began to run towards Lenalee and the others CROW, but when he was about to get to them, a bunch of papers similar to the one they placed on Lenalee appeared around him before covering his left arm and making him feel too heavy to move. 'What the hell?!' Allen thought while struggling to get back on his feet.

"What do we have here?" The same voice that ordered the CROW to take Lenalee back asked. "Another accommodator I see".

"What do you think you're doing, let her go!" Allen yelled as loud as he could, still unable to move.

"Don't you understand that you're God is apostles, you are needed to beat the Earl of the Millennium.

"That doesn't mean you can treat her like that!" Allen yelled back before receiving a loud slap from the man apparently in charge.

"Don't' think you can talk to me like that!"

"Damn, you are a bit loud don't you think kid?"

"That voice, its Cross-san". Allen said before seeing it was in fact the General.

"General Cross, is this kid your student?" The same man asked.

Cross looked at Allen for a bit and then said. "Yes, his name is Allen".

"Then you better start to train him so he doesn't do this kind of things anymore".

Cross seemed to smirk a bit before saying. "Hai, hai Inspector Leverrier". With a sarcastic tone.

"Let the kid go and move the girl back to her room". As soon as he said that the seals placed on Allen were gone and he deactivated his arm.

"Wait, let her go!" Allen tried to follow them but was stopped by Cross who grabbed him by the back of his clothes and dragged him. "What are you doing, let me go". Allen tried to get Cross to let go but to no avail.

"Urusai, baka deshi, you need to go get those wounds of yours treated again".

"What, deshi?" Allen asked after hearing that word.

"It means student, from now on you are my student, and I don't want to hear anything against it". Cross said back before they got to the infirmary. "Hey the kid got his wounds open again". He literally threw Allen in one of the beds before leaving the place

"Ittatatai". Allen said while moving to a sitting position.

"How did you open your wounds again so fast?" The head nurse asked while starting to treat the wound again.

"That girl you mentioned before ran into me and when I hit the ground my wounds opened again". Allen explained before choking back a yell when he felt the alcohol used to clean the wound touch it.

"So you met Lenalee?"

Allen nodded yes.

"It's a shame really you two are just kids, and yet they make you go out there and fight". The head nurse said while she kept treating the wound with a sad look on her face. "The order shouldn't force you to do this".

"They didn't force me". Allen said surprising the head nurse who looked back up. "I decided to become an exorcist by my own choice". He said this with a smile before it turned to a somewhat sad one. "But is not the same with Lenalee is it?"

"No, she was forced to come here and was separated from her brother". The head nurse said while starting to remake the stitches to his wound. "But why did you decided to become an exorcist?" The head nurse asked.

Allen made a sad look and said. "I rather not talk about it". And just as before the head nurse nodded understandingly and left it at that. Not long after the same finder as before entered the room.

"Ryuko-san". Allen greeted him but Ryuko suddenly bowed and said.

"Please forgive me exorcist-sama; I wasn't able to do anything when the CROW got you".

Allen moved his hands in front of him while saying. "I-It's okay, I myself wasn't able to do anything, you don't need to apologies". After a while Ryuko lifted his head again.

"Can I take him to his room now?" The finder asked the head nurse who nodded. "Please follow me". Allen did as told and started to follow Ryuko.

"Try not to open your wounds again". The head nurse said before they walked out, at which Allen nodded and made a bow as a thank you before leaving the place.

Allen and Ryuko had been walking for a while, and Allen spent more time looking the structure of the building more than learning the way.

"Here we are". Ryuko said when they arrived at a door. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask".

"Ryuko-san". Allen said almost immediately. "Could you take me to Lenalee is room?" Ryuko was surprised after hearing this, but nodded none the less and started to guide the way towards her room.

"Why do you want to see her?" Ryuko said to break the silence.

"I'm worried that's all". Allen responded simply. And after that they got to another door.

"Here we are, do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, I know my way back, thanks Ryuko-san, you can go sleep if you want". Allen responded with a smile.

"Okay, thanks exorcist-sama".

"Oh". Allen said after hearing him. "Could you call me by my name?" Ryuko looked at him surprised before he continued talking. "It feels weird to be called 'exorcist-sama' by someone older than me". He said this scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then, Allen". Ryuko said with a smile before walking away.

After he was alone Allen knocked the door. "It's me Allen, can I come in?" But there was no response so he tried again, still no response. "I'm gonna enter". Allen finally said before opening the door. "Are you the-". He stopped talking when he saw Lenalee tied to the bed with tears running down her face. He slowly approached waiting for her to notice his presence but he got at the side of the bed and still nothing. "Lenalee". He called to her and she flinched for a second noticing him for the first time since he entered. "Sorry, I couldn't help you". He said with a sad smile.

Lenalee calm down a bit and then shook her head. "It's okay; it wasn't your fault, thanks for trying though". She said with a small smile.

"Ryuko-san told me that you were forced to come here". Allen said while moving a nearby chair near her bed. "Is that true?"

Lenalee moved her head a bit so her hair was covering her face to avoid being seen crying. "Yes, they took me after one of those things called akuma killed my mother and father, and when they saw I was compatible with Innocence they took me away from Nii-san". She started to sob when remembering that but ended up looking up when she felt a hand caressing her head.

"I'm sorry, for what you've been through". Allen said with a sympathetic look. "But as I said before, if you cooperate, maybe they'll let you go and see your brother again".

"B-But they want me to destroy akumas, and I don't know if I can". She said with some tears forming in her eyes again.

"You're not gonna destroy akumas". Allen said surprising Lenalee. "You don't destroy akumas, you free them".

"What do you mean?"

"You know how an akuma is made right?" Lenalee nodded in response. "The soul of the person you brought back still remembers and sees everything that's happening, and suffers because they don't want to hurt people but they don't have any choice". Lenalee started to hear with more focus what he was saying. "So don't see it as they want you to become a person who simply destroys akuma, see it as you can give those souls peace, okay?" He finished with a wide smile.

"How can you say that?" Lenalee asked after hearing everything.

"Let's just say I know, okay?" Lenalee nodded with a small smile. "You said your name was Allen, right?" He nodded in response. "Nice to meet you Allen-kun".

"The same Lenalee". He said back.

"Oh and my full name is Lenalee Lee". She said to him. "And yours?" Allen suddenly froze at that question. "You don't want to tell me?" It seemed like she was gonna start to cry again.

"N-No it's not that I don't want to tell you". He said quickly while waving his hands to emphasize his point.

"Then what is it?"

"Well…" Allen trailed off for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I don't really have a last name, I was abandoned by my parents and I have only known my adoptive father".

"What was his name?" Lenalee asked after hearing that.

"Mana Walker". He responded with a smile.

"Then your name is Allen Walker, right?" Allen stood frozen for a moment before repeating the name in his head and smile.

"I guess you're right". He answered before both laughed a bit. "Hey Lenalee I have something to propose". She made an 'hmm' letting him know that she heard. "I'll take off these restraints if you promise me you won't try to run away, deal?"

Lenalee seemed to consider it for a moment but after seeing Allen is smiley face she ended up saying. "Okay".

"Really?" Allen asked to confirm.

"Really".

"Really, really?"

"Really, really".

"Really, really, really?" Allen asked again in a joking manner making Lenalee giggle before she said.

"Really, really, really". And with that he started to take off the restraints and when he finished Lenalee kept her word and just sat on her bed. "Thanks, Allen-kun". She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek that ended up making him blush.

"D-Don't m-mention it". He stuttered making Lenalee smile a bit more. "You look prettier when you smile". He complimented her this time making her blush.

They spent the rest of the night talking about anything that kids would talk about, like what candy they like the most, or sometimes playing a game they managed to invent and before they knew what happened both fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Remember the first three chapters are from Mr. Rage Guy and maybe I didn't write it as he would have but anyway, hope you liked it and if you did please leave a review, and if you didn't like it, leave a review anyway saying what you didn't like.**

**Until next update.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A promise**

**Got another one I'm glad people liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too, sorry that I haven't updated in so much but the power went down at my house, I'm writing this with a notebook at my grandparents is house but they don't have internet connection so I could only write it.**

**Anyway enough of bore you guys with my life on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer:

* * *

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phone records. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

1. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

2. The nature of the copyrighted work

3. The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

4. The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advice on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

The head nurse was walking towards Lenalee's room with a tray of food, she saw a couple of CROW in the way, and couldn't avoid feeling a bit angry, but managed to maintain her expression; she soon arrived to the room and opened it.

"Lenalee I brought you fo-". She was stopped mid-sentence and accidentally threw the tray to the floor when she saw Lenalee calmly sleeping in the bed, with Allen, the new exorcist that had arrived yesterday.

Both Allen and Lenalee woke up after hearing the tray hit the floor only to find the head nurse there.

"Good morning". Allen greeted her first while rubbing his eye.

"G-Good morning, what are you doing here Allen?" The head nurse responded.

"Allen-kun came to cheer me up last night". Lenalee answered for him, the head nurse smiled to then realize something.

"Lenalee, your restraints are gone". This with a surprised look.

"Oh, I got them loose". Allen said.

"And Lenalee didn't try to run?" The head nurse continued.

"I promised Allen-kun I wouldn't". Lenalee said smiling, which made the head nurse smile more

"I think this is the first time I have seen you smile". The head nurse said before starting to clean up the food that fell when she first got in.

"Did you give Lenalee her f-". Leverrier started to say while closing the door but stopped when he saw Allen there and Lenalee without her restraints. "CROW". He called the guards that were near the door and they quickly entered.

"Wait, wait". Allen quickly said while standing in front of Lenalee. "I free her last night and she promised she won't try to escape! You don't need to put those restraints on again". Allen said as quickly as he could but he forgot to breath so after he finished he panted a little.

Leverrier looked at Allen for a few moments although it felt more like a glare that Allen gave back.

"You are dismissed". Leverrier finally said to the CROW, who went back to watch the door. "You better not try to escape again, Lenalee". Was the last thing Leverrier said before leaving the room.

Allen let out a sigh but turned around when he felt Lenalee shivering. "Lenalee are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Leverrier has been… hard on her to say the least". The head nurse responded.

Allen understood, but before he could say anything his stomach growled making both the head nurse and Lenalee giggle a little while Allen felt embarrassed.

"What do you say if we go to the cafeteria for some food?" The head nurse offered them, Allen nodded almost immediately while Lenalee seemed to be thinking about it.

"Please Lenalee? I don't want to eat alone". Allen said making puppy eyes at her, which Lenalee ended up giving in to, and the three walked out of the room with the head nurse leading the way.

"By the way Allen, after we are done eating, come see me, I want to check on your eye". The head nurse said about half the way to the cafeteria.

"All right". Allen answered.

"By the way Allen-kun, how did you get those wounds?" Lenalee asked making Allen stop in his tracks. "Allen-kun?" Lenalee called him again.

"I'd rather not talk about it". Allen said managing a smile.

"O-okay". Lenalee said and with that they kept on their way to the cafeteria.

When they got there the head nurse walked with them to the line, and when it was their turn Allen ordered first.

"Hi what would you like?" An old man asked. He was mostly bald except for the back of his head; the hair was tied in a ponytail, and had some diamond shaped tattoos on the upper part of his head.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker, and I would like…"

After around five minutes of Allen naming food everyone who listened would have lost their jaws if it wasn't for the fact they're attached to the rest of their head.

"I see you have quite an appetite". The man answered. "My name is Zu Mei Chang; I will start with that order of yours". The man said, Lenalee ordered after Allen but she only asked what a normal person would eat.

After that both went to a table, while the head nurse went back to her duties.

"How can you eat that much, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked him after they sat.

"I don't know, I always had a big appetite, but I never really ate as much as I would like". Allen answered before starting to devour all the food.

Lenalee watched him do that for a few minutes before starting to eat, and they repeated the same as last night and talked about anything that came to mind.

Around fifteen minutes later both leaved their plates in a place that said 'dirty dishes', and Lenalee walked with Allen to the infirmary so the head nurse check on his eye.

Allen knocked in the door and heard a. "Come in". From the head nurse, so he did as told.

"Hi, I came so you can check on my eye". Allen said to the head nurse, who made a gesture for him to get on one of the beds; Allen did as told with Lenalee following him. The head nurse started to remove the dressing and as she finished, both her and Lenalee's eyes widened when they saw the inverted pentacle right above his eye, with a line running below.

"What?" Allen asked after seeing their expressions. "I can see fine with my eye, does it look weird or something?"

The head nurse brought a mirror so he could see the scar, and his reaction was very similar to the one they had.

"What could cause a scar like that?" The head nurse asked but couldn't get a response, since General Cross entered the room.

"Hey, is the kid okay?" The head nurse's expression was priceless since she thought General Cross actually cared about Allen, but. "Because we got to go right now and the higher ups said I have to take him with me". This with what seemed to be an annoyed expression, making the head nurse sigh.

"He is fine for now but he has a weird scar over his eye". The head nurse answered.

Cross looked at it and made a shrug. "If it doesn't bother him then we have to go".

"What, where?" Allen asked.

"I have to continue my mission, although thanks to you, now we have to come back here from time to time, and a finder will come with us". Cross answered and this time he was clearly angry.

"O-okay". Allen answered doubting a bit.

"Go get ready and we'll go in five minutes". Cross said before starting to walk out but before he closed the door added. "And you better not be late". Making Allen shiver for some reason.

"I'll go get ready then". Allen said walking to the door but was stopped by Lenalee who grabbed his shirt but kept her head down.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes". Allen answered simply. "But don't worry; I'll be back you heard Cross Shishō we have to come here every now and then".

"Promise?" Lenalee asked raising her head a bit.

"Yes". Allen said before rising his pinky finger smiling. Lenalee smiled a bit and did the same so they did the pinky swear. "I promise I'll come back to you". And after that he went changing while talking with Lenalee of everything they could manage. The order gave Allen everything he would need, including an exorcist uniform, and then he walked to the main door where Cross along with Ryuko and the chief of the branch where.

"-so now you will report to the main headquarters in Europe". Allen and Lenalee heard the last part of the conversation.

"Good, you're here baka deshi". Cross said when he saw Allen. "We're going; come on".

"Wait". Lenalee said making the General, the branch chief, Ryuko and Allen look at her. "You aren't coming back to this branch?"

"That's right". The branch chief answered.

"But-".

"Don't worry Lenalee". Allen interrupted her. "I promised you I would come back, didn't I?" He said with a smile.

Lenalee seemed to think for a moment and then said. "Okay". Although with her head down. "Iterashai".

"Itekimasu". And with that Cross, Ryuko and Allen started to walk away from the order.

* * *

**One more finished, hope you liked it and again sorry for not updating in so long but as I said before the power went down at my house.**

**Anyway please leave a review with your opinion including if there is something you think I should improve.**

**Also there is still a long way to go but when it gets to the part where the main plot started do you want it to be more like the anime, the manga or a bit of both?**

**Until next update.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The journey with Cross**

**It didn't take me too long this time right?**

**Before we start I just want to say something.**

**I'm having troubles with the electricity in my house (again) but this time it's just low tension so I can't use my own computer because it doesn't get enough power and I'm incredibly bored since all my games are there and I can't play, on the bright side I have more time to write but sometimes I just can't bring myself to do it for one reason or another, anyway I don't say this to bore you guys with my life but to say that if you want you can send an idea for a one-shot and I'll write it, sometimes I just can't start writing the stories and it turns out it helps me to write something else in the meantime, a one-shot I made helped me figure that out, anyway if you do want to send an idea then PM me or leave a review, however there are a couple of conditions but I place those on my profile so please read them before sending anything to help with the boredom/block I sometimes have. (If anyone actually sends anything).**

**Ok let's start before you want to kill me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phone records. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.**

**Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.**

**purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes**

**nature of the copyrighted work**

**amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole**

**effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work**

**The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.**

**The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."**

**Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.**

**The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.**

**When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.**

**FL-102, Reviewed June 2012**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

It has been around two weeks since Allen along with Ryuko, started traveling with General Cross, and now they were heading towards the European branch for the first time since they leaved the Asian branch.

"General Cross is a bit…". Ryuko was talking to Allen, but trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"…of a drunk, womanizer, the devil itself". Allen said and Ryuko just laughed nervously, since those words described him perfectly.

"I'm glad no one has to deal with him alone". Ryuko mentioned remembering the past weeks.

* * *

Flashback.

Two hours after they left the Asian branch.

Cross, Allen and Ryuko were in a bar, according to Cross, gathering supplies for the trip; but he had already drank all the 'supplies' that they had.

"Okay, we have to go now". Cross said standing up when the owner said,

"Excuse me sir but you still need to pay". Cross looked at the owner for a second and then said.

"They will pay". Pointing to Allen and Ryuko and before they could protest, Cross was already gone and the owner approached them, waiting for the payment.

"S-So how much does Cross-sama owe?". Ryuko asked. when the owner showed them the billand Allen and Ryuko exclaimed at the same time,

"HOW CAN A PERSON DRINK THAT MUCH?!".

"Pay now". The owner had ignored the yell, and was waiting for the money.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I don't have enough money to pay you right now". Ryuko said hoping the owner would spare them. He was wrong. the second he heard that, they were dragged to the kitchen where they worked until the debt was paid; which sadly was impossible on the time they had, so both took the debt with them hoping to pay it later.

"Shisho, why did you make us pay for your drinks?". Allen asked as they were waiting for a train to take off.

"Because the order said that they won't pay for that anymore". Cross answered as if it was obvious.

"But why did we have to pay?". Allen asked again pointing to Ryuko and himself.

"He is a finder, so he has to do what the exorcists say, and you, as a good student, should respect your master enough to pay for a few drinks".

"Those weren't just a few". Allen muttered.

"What was that?". Cross asked.

"I said those weren't just a few!". Allen yelled to him but Cross just ignored him the whole ride.

* * *

Four days after they left the Asian branch.

Again they were at a bar with Cross drinking, while Ryuko and Allen were playing cards.

"You say that these will help you move your arm?". Ryuko asked to break the silence.

"Hai". Allen answered, while trying to grab a card from the deck and he smiled.

"Okay then". Ryuko showed his hand and said. "Full house" with a smile, but Allen's smile widened and he said.

"Poker". Making Ryuko look surprised.

"Very good! you really have a lot of luck". He congratulated him, but added to himself. 'In poker at least'.

"Thanks". Was the answer before he tried to shuffle the cards, although he dropped them more than once.

They kept playing for a while longer when two men suddenly entered the bar yelling. "Where is Cross?!". And when some people pointed to the General who was calmly drinking, "Hey you owe the boss some money". One of the men said while cracking his knuckles.

"Ready to pay?". The other men said glaring.

Cross left his drink in the counter while standing up from his seat and said. "Run". To Allen and Ryuko, who as soon as they saw the General doing that, they followed him.

Now outside of the bar with the two men chasing after, Allen yelled. "Why do you keep wasting money you don't have?!".

"Shut up and take care of them baka deshi". Cross answered before kicking Allen towards the two men while Ryuko went back to help him, but unfortunately they had already caught up to them and were grinning while glaring at them.

A few minutes later they were in an alley with the two men demanding the money that Cross owed.

"But we don't have the money". Ryuko said, trying to find a way to escape while Allen was doing the same although he was not talking.

"Then I guess you'll stay with us until Cross pays the money".

"That'll never happen". Allen muttered "Eh? Cross shishō?". He looked to one side, making the other three look, before grabbing Ryuko and running away. quickly understanding and running on his own, they somehow managed to lose them after about three hours of running, and now were in another alley trying to catch their breath.

"Good thinking Allen". Ryuko congratulated him through pants.

"Thank you".

"Good, you're here". They both looked behind Allen after hearing that voice to see Cross smoking a cigarette as if nothing was wrong.

"Shisho, why did you throw me to them?" Allen asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Because that gave me time to lose them". He answered like it was obvious again.

"So bottom line, we were just the distraction". This time Allen sounded like he was gonna kill someone.

"Exactly, now come on; we'll miss our train". And with that, Cross turned around and started to walk to the train station.

"Kuso". Allen said, looking like he was gonna kill someone, before he also starting to walk with Ryuko who too looked like he wanted to kill the General, although he was hiding it better, or maybe it was because Allen wasn't even trying to hide it.

* * *

A week after that incident.

They were walking in a town with Allen and Ryuko carrying some bags while Cross was smoking a cigarette not carrying anything.

"Shisho could you help us?". Allen asked but Cross is simple answer was.

"No". And he went back to look at the front.

"Couldn't you at least wear a different outfit? you're drawing too much attention!".

Cross exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and said. "Baka deshi! unlike you, I need to wear this uniform".

"Why?". Cross glared at Allen and said.

"One more question and you will regret it". And Allen knew he didn't want to know what that meant, so he decided to talk to Ryuko instead.

"Ryuko-san, why don't you say anything?".

"-Sigh- I'm just a finder. I don't have any say in a General's order". He answered.

"But how can this be considered a General's order?". Allen asked back and although Ryuko agreed he still wasn't able to say anything.

After a few hours of buying everything they'd need for their trip, not to mention all the things Cross ordered them to get, it was night time and they were walking towards an inn they managed to find.

Cross was just walking in front ignoring them while Allen and Ryuko tried to talk about something that wasn't how much they hated the General.

But that stopped when Allen suddenly saw something and froze.

"Allen?". Ryuko asked after seeing his expression.

"Oi baka deshi, what's wrong with you?".

"A-Akuma". Allen managed to say before all the people around them transformed themselves in level 1s.

"Kuso". Ryuko quickly took out a barrier generator from his backpack and placed it around him and Allen.

"What are you doing?". Cross asked Ryuko. "He is an exorcist he can't be behind that shield".

"But-". Before Ryuko could protest Allen interrupted him.

"He's right Ryuko-san". He said while looking at Ryuko and saw his left eye looked weird; it was now completely black except for three red circles. "Itekimasu". And with that Allen stepped outside the barrier.

"Let's see if you're able to do something". Cross said giving them to understand he wasn't gonna participate.

"Innocence activate". Allen said trying to activate his Innocence and, although with some effort, he managed to do so before looking at all the level 1s' souls. "Akuma in sorrow let your soul be saved". He said before lunging towards them, he first crushed one of them using his whole claw, to then block a bunch of bullets, but another akuma appeared behind him and quickly shot a bunch of bullets into his back, making Allen scream in pain before falling to the ground. "Kuso". He cursed to himself before all the akumas started to surround him and a bunch of pentacles appeared in his skin, those were quickly dispersed thanks to Allen's parasitic Innocence but the akumas were already aiming towards him.

"Baka deshi". Allen heard Cross say before there was a bright light and suddenly all the akumas were gone.

End of flashback.

* * *

"I don't think anyone would be able to do so". Allen responded when the tall building that is the black order is European branch was on sight. "That's the European branch?". Allen asked in amazement.

"Hai". Ryuko answered simply.

They got to the underground entrance where another finder was already waiting for them in a boat.

"Welcome! I'll be taking you inside". The finder said before everyone got in the boat.

Once they were in the three got off and started to walk towards the Supervisor of the branch's office.

Allen was about to knock the door when Cross barged in.

"Good you're here". The supervisor said. "Please come in".

Cross was already sitting before he even said anything.

"Thank you". Allen said sitting on another seat as far as possible from the General.

"Please give me your report". Cross started to tell him what had happened, conveniently forgetting about the drinking debts, not to mention what he owed to anyone foolish enough to loan him money.

After he finished, the branch chief said that they had to leave again in around two hours by orders of the higher ups.

After the meeting, Cross disappeared saying that he will be waiting in the entrance when they have to go, Ryuko said to Allen that he was gonna rest for a while, and after he was alone he decided to go to the one place anyone could find him… the cafeteria.

He was in line waiting for his turn, listening to the chef telling everyone what people ordered until it was his turn.

"Hi are you new here?". The chef asked after seeing him.

"Nice to meet you; my name is Allen Walker". Allen said bowing.

"Wow for a kid you have good manners". The chef commented before something clicked in his mind. "You said Allen Walker?". Allen nodded in response. "I see, Zu-chan told me about you! he said you have quite an appetite".

"You know Chang-san?".

"Yes he taught me everything I know about cooking, my name is Jerry; if there is something you want just ask". Allen thought for a minute and then.

"I want 20 pieces of meat, 15 chicken legs, a bowl of boiled potatoes…". He kept naming more and more food and finished with. "…and as dessert mitarashi dango, hmmm, thirty of them".

Jerry smiled and then said all excited. "Great! I will start with your order immediately! Zu-chan was right about you". After a few minutes Allen is order was ready and he carried it towards an empty table.

"Itadakimasu". He said before starting to devour all the food.

After he finished he still had around an hour and a half before having to go again so he decided to explore the branch.

He did that for around an hour when he got to the science division.

"Can I help you?". A man asked after he saw him there.

"Oh hello, I'm Allen Walker, I think I got lost". He said the last scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Reever Wenham; you must be the new exorcist that came here with the General". Allen nodded in response. "Well, you still have half an hour before you have to go; feel free to look around in the meantime, but don't touch anything". Allen nodded again and then started to look around the place until he spotted a phone.

"Excuse me Reever-san". Reever looked at him. "Can we call other branches from here?".

"Sure would you like to call one?".

"Yes I have a friend in the Asian branch I'd like to talk to". Reever nodded and gestured him to follow until they got to a phone a bit far from the others.

Reever marked to the Asian branch until someone answered on the other end.

* * *

In the Asian branch

"Moshi moshi". A person said answering the phone.

"_Hello I'm Reever Wenham from the European branch, an exorcist here says he wants to talk to a friend that is there_".

"What's the friend is name?".

"_What's the name of your friend?_". Reever asked from the other end. "_He says it's Lenalee Lee_".

"Okay I'll call her right now, please wait". The man started to walk until he got to a door; he opened it and saw Lenalee practicing with her dark boots. "Lenalee".

She stopped her jumps and came down to him. "Hai?".

"We got a call from the European branch saying a friend there wants to talk to you".

"A friend?".

The man nodded and after Lenalee deactivated her Innocence they both walked until they got to the phone.

"Hello?". Lenalee said.

"_Lenalee?_". She recognized his voice almost immediately.

"Allen-kun". Her pitch rose a bit when she said his name. "How are you?"

"_I'm doing fine thank you, how about you?_". He didn't want to mention how it had been with the General, at least for now.

"I'm fine, you were right; most people here are very nice once you get to know them".

"_I guess that means you didn't try to escape again_". Allen said assuming he was right.

"Hai, but they still don't let me go see my brother". She didn't sound as happy as before when she said that.

"_Don't worry I'm sure they'll let you soon_". Allen tried to cheer her up.

"I guess you're right, by the way where are you calling from?".

"_Oh I'm in the European branch, turns out you can call other branches from here so I'll try and talk to you when I'm here_".

"Thank you". And after that they started to catch up on what they have been doing on the past two weeks, Allen conveniently avoiding Cross' debts; not to mention the fight he had until Allen's half hour was almost up.

"_Sorry Lenalee but I have to go now_".

"When will you be back?".

"_Sorry I don't know, but I promise I'll call you as soon as I can_".

"Really?".

"_Really_".

"Really really?". Allen realized what she was doing and decided to play along.

"_Really really_".

"Really really really?". This time Lenalee is the one who sounded like she was joking making both Allen and herself to chuckle.

"_Really really really_". Allen assured her. "_Bye, Lenalee_".

"Bye, Allen-kun". And with that both hanged up.

"Looks like you have a very good friend in that branch". The person who called Lenalee before said.

"Hai". She answered with a nod before starting to walk back to the training area.

"Maybe someday you will be able to go to the European branch to see him".

"He is traveling with General Cross right now, so I wouldn't see him very often even then".

"I see; General Cross". The man seemed to grimace for a second.

"Is something wrong?".

"No nothing, you better go back now". Lenalee did as told and went back to the training room.

* * *

Back in the European branch.

After Allen hung up, he had to rush to the entrance since he was already a bit late.

"You're late baka deshi". Cross said when he saw him approaching.

"Gome; I lost track of time". Allen said when he got there where Ryuko and the General were ready to go.

"Well, start walking baka deshi". Cross gave a kick to Allen forcing him to move.

* * *

**There goes another one.**

**Remember what I said at the start of the chapter since it would help me a lot, just don't expect I will post it the day you send an idea, it takes a bit of time to think it well.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and even if you didn't please leave a review in any case saying what you didn't like.**

**Until next update.**


End file.
